James's Story
by writer0906
Summary: James Sirius Potter has always lived in his fathers shadow. Never living up to the Potter name. But his time comes, when the wizarding world is slowly being uncovered by muggles. Please read and tell me what you think ;)
1. Baby

**_-Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot_**

Chapter 1- Baby

It was 5 pm, and Harry Potter was sitting in the waiting room at St Mungo's hospital. He was waiting for his wife, Ginny. She had gone in after feeling stomach pains, and was taking ages. He started glumly at the clock, and wondered if there was a spell to speed up time. Little James was crawling around under the chairs, and generally being annoying. Harry watched the second hand tick.

"Daddy!" James moaned "I'm hungry and bored!" Harry threw a chocolate frog over to James, which was quickly devoured.

"Daddy? Daddy! _Look at me_!" glared James (he had inherited the Weasley temper) "When is Mummy coming? I want pizza."

"You can't have pizza Jay, it's not dinner time yet" sighed Harry

He glanced over to a magazine lying on the chair next to him. He looked at the picture on the front cover, waiting for it to move or do something. Nope. Must be muggle-made. What was something muggle-made doing in a wizard/witch hospital? He shrugged to himself. At that moment, the hospital door slid open, and Ginny emerged smiling.

"What is it darling?" he asked, looking up.

"I'm pregnant!" she grinned. Harry got up and gave her a big hug.

"Boy or girl?" he questioned

"Another boy!" said Ginny beaming.

"Bubba?" asked James, tilting his head.

"Yes Jay Jay, you're going to have a brother!" cooed Ginny, she knelt down and scooped James up in her arms "Now you're going to have to share nicely alright?" James scowled and crossed his arms.

"No Mummy. Bubba can't have my toys" James pulled himself out of his mother's arms, and toddled off.

"What a monkey!" said Ginny to Harry, as they walked of, holding hands.

**_Please review? Sorry its short, next chapter coming soon xxx_**


	2. Squib

Chapter 2- Albus

Months past, and the birth of the second Potter child neared. James was excited, but also nervous, and kept asking random questions. "What will he eat? Will he like pizza? When will he come? What flavour pizza will he like? Is he a girl? Will he like pineapple on pizza? Will he look like Mummy or Daddy?

Finally the day of the birth came. James was dropped off at Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron's house, where he discovered an old broomstick in the cupboard. Ron was at work, and Hermione was putting baby Rose to bed, so, being James, he took it outside. He dropped it on the floor, and said "Up" like he had seen his parents do loads of times before. The broomstick, unfortunately did not move. For what seemed like hours, determined little James stood in the garden repeatedly demanding the broomstick rise.

"James?" called Hermione from inside. James looked up, but ignored her, determined to get this broomstick up. Then a thought occurred to him- what if he was a squib? A muggle born from a magic family. James sat down, and started squandering in self pity. His parents would be so disappointed in him. They would kick him out. He would have nowhere to go. The tiny two year old lay on the floor in his little muddy dungarees, and contemplated life. It was then that Hermione eventually found him, and bought him back inside.

"Auntie?" said James in a quiet voice

"Yes? What is it honey?" she said gently

"Don't be cross"

"What have you done?"

"I..I don't have magic" he said, and started sobbing. "I'm a squib!"

"Sssshhh. Hush now." comforted Hermione. "Let's get you some hot chocolate, and you can explain from the beginning. Okay?" He nodded his tearful little head.

When he was sat down with a beaker of hot chocolate (well actually, seeing as he was only two, it was sort of warm chocolate) he explained in detail the broomstick incident.

"Okay, wait right there." said Hermione, understanding what had happened. She ran outside and retrieved the broomstick from where James had left it.

"Oh silly James! She said. This broomstick isn't even enchanted! It can't fly!" she laughed "And anyway, it would be incredibly rare for someone so young to be able to use magic anyway." Realisation hit James, and he understood. He smiled and the tears stopped. He spent the rest of the day drawing his new brother, and he was actually quite proud of the results. At that moment, he saw Ginny's owl, Dapple, come flying through the window. Tied to her foot was a note. Hermione untied the note, and fed Dapple a piece of dried banana. She read out the note:

"Our Dearest James,

You are now a big brother! Our little darling has been born, he is quite small, but very healthy. We are going to call him Albus, what do you think? Albus Severus Potter. What a handsome name! Daddy is coming to pick you up soon, so you can meet him yourself

Lot's of Love

Mummy and Daddy xxx"

Attached to the message was a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, which Hermione handed to James. After a rather disgusting maggot flavoured bean, Harry apparated into the room. James found an infamous bogey bean, and innocently offered it to his Daddy.

"No thanks little man" smiled Harry knowing what flavour the bean was. He thanked Hermione for looking after James, and Hermione said it was no problem. Rose started to cry from upstairs, and Hermione said she had to dash. In a blur of black and white, James and Harry were with Ginny looking fondly down at their new black-haired baby.

**Please review? Thank you so much :)**


	3. Albus

Chapter 3- Albus

Weeks turned into months, and months became years. James grew into an intelligent, naughty young boy. Him and Albus got very close, and often played together.

When James was allowed on a broomstick for the first time, he was five. To his disappointment, Albus was too young to ride. With James on an S.H.B (Safety Height Broom) which could only go 3 metres into the air, and Harry on his Firebolt, they set out into the field for basic lessons.

"Okay, so you sit _here_" said Harry, indicating to the middle of the broom. "And place your hands _here_, near the end." James quickly got the hang of it, and was soon zooming around.

When Ginny came out a few hours later, carrying Albus, she was impressed. James was doing complicated manoeuvres, and Harry thought maybe he could start teaching James Quidditch.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked.

"Sure thing" he replied. He turned to James "Why don't you show Albus what you've learnt?" He walked over to Ginny, with a questioning expression.

"It's a girl." she smiled.

"What?" He stood puzzled for a moment. "Aaah. Wow!" he laughed. James understood immediately, and flew over to where they were standing.

"Will I have a sister?" he asked

"Yes darling. Like Rose, Roxie, Dom and Molly" she said, referring to James's four female cousins.

"And Victoire" piped in Harry "You forgot her"

Albus didn't really want a sister. He liked having all the attention as the youngest child. He also loved it when James played with him, so naturally he didn't want it to end.

* * *

Several months past, and Ginny had to go into St Mungo's to give birth for the third and last time. Harry stayed with her again, and James and Albus were dropped off at their Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's house. Hermione could not look after them, as she was heavily pregnant as well.

James liked going to see George and Angelina, because he enjoyed playing with Fred and Roxie, their twin children. They were James's age, so got on very well.

Throughout their game of 'Aurors and Evil guys' Albus was grumpy. The others complained to him, as he was not really taking part, and the game could only work if he did. Albus was upset for three reasons:

1) He didn't want to play the game, as he was _always _the dark wizard. He would have prefered to play with Rose or Dom, as they were both his age.

2) He didn't want a sister, and he knew that every minute that went by, he was getting closer to meeting her.

Eventually he just walked off inside to go and play with some 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'

James knew that the game could not go on without Albus, so he, and the other two followed Al inside.

* * *

**Please review? Should I do more chapters? Please tell me what you think so I can make improvements ;)**


	4. Third Potter

Chapter 4- Third Potter

The third Potter child was born, James was very eager to see her, but Albus wanted to stay at George's house. In the end Harry managed to apparate both young boys to St Mungo's without any damage. The first thing James said to her was:

"Hello Lily"

This made Harry and Ginny enormously surprised, as they had not yet thought of a name for the child.

"I like it" said Ginny "Lily Potter, after your mother"

"Yes. Lily Luna Potter" (They had already decided on a middle name). Albus looked up at Lily, and his previous doubts were gone in a second. He absolutely adored her- Both boys did in fact.

-1 Year Later-

James's Point of View

I was 6 when Victoire got her Hogwarts letter. Teddy was about to start his second year, but I had never really given it much thought. Everyone started fussing about it, about how everyone is growing up 'so quickly.' I don't really see it that way. I mean, it took _6 whole years_ for me to reach this point! Mum says it's because they're old and see time differently. Anyway, I had never given Hogwarts much thought, I just knew it was the school I would eventually go to. My Dad told me loads of stories about it, and it seems fun. I was full of envy though, when Victoire started showing of her new wand. All the Weasleys had a big family get-together at the burrow, and we were invited because Mum was a Weasley.

Victoire was getting all the attention, and I was seriously annoyed. She got out her wand to show everyone, and I saw her put it down on the table. Later on when everyone went through to the dining room, I sort of picked it up. I didn't mean to break it, I just waved it around a bit, and it just left my hand. Luckily it had landed on a sofa, and had cracked only a little bit on a book. I quickly put it back and walked away...


	5. Letter

Chapter 5

**James's PVO**

Ever since I was 6, I had longed to go to Hogwarts. Naturally, I would be in Gryffindor. Along with Victoire, Molly and Dominque. They had gone and _all_ been placed in Gryffindor. I was next, along with Fred and Roxie. In July, I heard that the twins had got theirs. Where was mine? What if I really _was_ a squib? I couldn't remember that time at Hermione's, but she had told me. I just desperately hope I was wrong. Teddy says the caretaker at Hogwarts, Filch, is a squib.

I know for sure that Lily's got magic, she somehow manages to make seeds grow into trees in minutes. She also claims that the animals talk to her, and she could spend hours outside, with only them for company.

Albus as well, has magic, because when he got bored of his pet cat, Tony, he turned it into a tv. But me? When had I ever done anything magical? Mum and Dad say it's normal, but I can tell they're worried.

"Mu-um" I shouted from upstairs "Has my letter come yet?"

"No Jay, I'm sure the owl just...got caught in bad weather."

"Mum-It's _July" _

Eventually, my letter came, but only after much worrying. The next day we went to Diagon Alley to get all my school equipment. I saw the new LighteningStrike360, the fastest broomstick in _existence_! I literally _begged_ Dad to get it, but of course, being Dad he said no. He said that he couldn't get me a broomstick if I hadn't yet been picked for the Quidditch team.

"Dad, we both know that I will be- and it's only 50 galleons?" I tried everything. I tried asking nicely, I tried making him sympathetic, I accused him of being biast, but no. He wouldn't get me the damn broomstick.

"How about I get you and owl instead?" he asked. It was obvious he wasn't budging, so I picked out a large grey owl. I called him Fawkes, and to be honest, I'm not so mad at Dad anymore.

* * *

"Ok, on 3? 1...2...3!" I ran towards the barrier, and in a second, I was on platform 9 and 3/4. We were a tad early, because I had insisted I would be late otherwise. My whole family were there to see me off. We spent the next ten minutes talking, mainly about Hogwarts, waiting for the train. I wasn't worried about houses or anything. I knew I'd be in Gryffindor, it was in my blood. Mum started talking about 'manners' and 'behaviour', but I wasn't too bothered. When I heard the whistle of the coming train, I knew there was no turning back. The train chugged into the station, and I saw the bright gold sign of 'The Hogwarts Express'

"Good luck honey" waved Mum, as I entered the train. "Be good"

"Write to us every week!" reminded Dad. Albus was really upset, because I had always been a big part of his life. But Mum assured him, that in just two years, this would be him. I waved goodbye, and boarded the train.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 6- The Hogwarts Express

I walked along the isle looking for an empty compartment. I knew Fred and Roxie would be somewhere, but I didn't have the energy to go looking for them. Dad said that it is important to make friends on the train, because that was where he met Uncle Ron, and if he hadn't met Ron, he wouldn't have met Mum. So I wouldn't exist. I found an empty compartment, but thought instead, I should go and socialise. So I looked for one with a few people in. My trunk was getting very heavy, so I decided I'd make friends in the Great Hall instead. I entered a random compartment which was empty, and sat down with a sigh. I pulled out my wand, and started waving it about. Come on. Something has to happen doesn't it?

"You're going to take someone's eye out with that." pointed out my cousin, Molly as she walked past. "So I'd put it away if I were you." Molly was such a goody two shoes. She was just like her Dad, Uncle Percy. I sighed, but put away my wand.

A blonde guy walked in, and sat down. He didn't seem to notice me until I said:

"Hi"

He looked up, with a jolt.

"Oh sorry, hi" he smiled, and looked out the window.

"Er...I'm James"

"I'm Adam" I wasn't quite sure how to react.

"So, you're a first year?"

"Yep."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Hufflepuff. My sister and I are muggle-born, and she's in Ravenclaw, and I don't want to be like _her_."

"Why Hufflepuff though? What about Gryffindor, or Slytherin?"

"Ok, well, no offence to you if you want to be in Slytherin, but personally, I think they are sneaky, sly and can't be trusted."

"Agreed"

"And everyone in Gryffindor is brave and all that. And well...I'm not."

"Ah, I get it"

"What about you? Thought much about it?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be in Gryffindor"

"You never know"

"Well_ I_ do, all my family were in Gryffindor, including my cousins who are at the school now."

Adam started pulling out his money, and counting out how much he had. A few moments later, the trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the tiny old lady. She was the same person who ran the trolley when my Dad went to Hogwarts.

Adam bought a chocolate frog, and a cauldron cake. I just bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Adam opened his chocolate frog, and quickly ate it. He held up his card.

"Harry Potter" he sighed, I've got 7 of him.

"Dad" I said to myself.

"What? You're Harry Potter's son?" he exclaimed. I hadn't wanted people to know. I wanted people to like me for who I was, not for who my Dad is.

"Yes" I sighed. "Oh look at the time, we'll be at the station in a minute, better get changed" I quickly changed the subject.

* * *

When Adam and I got off the train, we were directed to a rather large woman called Mrs Golding.

"First years over here" she directed. I was very disappointed, because Dad said Hagrid would be in charge of getting us across the lake.

"Where's Hagrid?" I asked her.

"Oh that's my uncle" she said "He retired a few years back"

"Oh, thanks" I boarded a boat with Adam, who asked me who Hagrid was. I explained that he was a friend of my Dad's. Just as our boat was about to leave, Fred and Roxie came rushing off the train. They quickly joined our boat, and I introduced them to Adam. I heard a squeal of delight coming from one of the other boats, and looked up. I saw the castle, standing tall. It looked beautiful. I couldn't wait to get inside. Looking around the boat, it was clear everyone else was feeling the same way.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews, pleeeease tell me what you think? It just takes 30 seconds?**


	7. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 7- The Sorting Hat

All of the first years filed into the great hall, waiting to be sorted. There were rumours that you had to use magic, but I paid no attention. Dad had explained it all to me. All you needed to do was try on a hat. What could go wrong? I had never actually realised how nervous I was until now. I just _had_ to be in Gryffindor.

"When I call your name, come and try on the sorting hat" said professor Flitwick, who had taken professor McGonagall's place when she was promoted to head. "BARNS, JESSECA"

"RAVENCLAW" called the sorting hat, and she hopped over to the Ravenclaw table.

"BLUNT, CALLUM"

"SLYTHERIN"

The list went on, students were sorted into Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor alike, all received with cheers from their new house. Finally it was my turn.

"POTTER, JAMES"

"Good luck mate" whispered Adam, and gave me a little push forward.

I walked up, and put on the hat, hands shaking.

"Hmm, clever, yes...and kind. I can see bravery...mmm, but which house eh? I think it'll have to be:

GRYFFINDOR!" Thank God. I walked, relieved, over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to a bunch of first years. I didn't really watch the other first years get sorted, I was slightly distracted with the ghosts.

"WEASLEY, FRED" I looked up, and saw Fred walking up to the hat. I gave him the thumbs up, as he put it on. A few moments later:

"GRYFFINDOR" I smiled and he came to sit down opposite me.

"Well done" I said, but he still looked nervous. "What's up? You got the house you wanted didn't you?"

"Yeah, but Roxie hasn't yet" I realised that, as Roxie was sort of his other half, he would not be able to relax and enjoy his time at Hogwarts if they were apart. She was next.

"WEASLEY, ROXANNE"

"GRYFFINDOR" she smiled and came to sit next to Fred. Adam was next, I wanted him to go to Hufflepuff, as was his aim. But I also wanted to be with my friend.

"WHITE, ADAM"

"..." The sorting hat couldn't seem to make up it's mind

"..." Why was it taking so long?

"..." Adam started to shuffle in his seat, I could tell he was nervous. Eventually the sorting hat cried out:

"GRYFFINDOR" Relieved it was over, he trotted over to join us at the Gryffindor table.

"Sorry" I said

"'Bout what?"

"Um... you wanted to be in Hufflepuff remember?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess."

Professor McGonagall then stood up, and began her speech.

"I hope this year is as successful as last year. The Quidditch try outs are taking place next week, open for all years. For first years, the forbidden forest is... well, forbidden, and, that's all." She clapped her hand twice, and food appeared on all of the tables. I piled my plate high with food, and began shovelling it down. Adam didn't seem too hungry though. I was going to ask him what was up. But then I thought twice. Guys don't talk, the just... tell each other stuff in their own time.

When the meal was over, we were lead to the Gryffindor common room, by a prefect. We headed straight to our rooms, where we found our trunks waiting by our beds.

"Hey no fair! You get the window seat" someone shouted at Adam

"Too bad" he said before flopping down on the bed and falling a sleep, still in his robes.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I considered writing to Mum and Dad. Nah, they could wait for tomorrow.


End file.
